SICK
by Morena L
Summary: Saat sakit seseorang bisa saja bermimpi buruk. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Korra. Seorang Avatar pun ternyata dapat sakit/A Birthday Fict for Clarione Smith/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra milik Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, dan Nickelodeon

Story by Morena L

Khusus untuk Mrs. Clarione Smith

Disclaimer: fanon, typo, dldr

.

.

.

.

Gelap...

Sesak...

Kehampaan memenuhi setiap pergerakannya. Bahkan untuk menghirup setitik oksigen pun sangat sulit. Sejauh matanya memandang yang ada hanya eksistensi tanpa cahaya. Kegelapan yang teramat sangat pekat melingkupi semua inderanya.

Aura kematian menguar di mana-mana. Sejauh apa pun ia berlari, tak ada satu pun perubahan yang ditemui. Semua tetap gelap, tetap hampa, dan tetap membuat dadanya sesak.

Kesedihan, kehilangan, duka, sedih, dan pilu. Semuanya menjadi satu memenuhi benaknya. Ia pun tidak mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayah...," teriaknya saat telah lelah berlari dalam kegelapan pekat itu.

"Ibu...," kembali ia memanggil.

"Tenzin... Pema... Meelo, Jinora, Ikki..." terus ia berteriak namun tak ada sahutan yang membalas teriakannya.

"Asami... Bolin...," ucapnya memanggil semua orang terdekatnya. "Ma-Mako...," teriaknya terbata sambil memanggil nama terakhir. Rasanya semakin sesak saat nama yang dipanggil terakhir itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. "MAKO...!" panggilnya lagi dengan lebih kencang.

Ia semakin sulit bernapas karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia hampir menyerah. Namun ada titik cahaya kecil di kejauhan yang kembali membangkitkan asanya. Dengan tenaga seadanya ia belari. Cahaya itulah harapannya. Tidak peduli selelah apa pun tubuhnya ia terus berlari...

Di dalam cahaya itu pasti ada sesuatu. Itulah yang ia yakini. Mungkin saja di sana ada kedua orang tuanya, ada keluarga Tenzin, ada Bolin, ada Asami, dan juga ada Mako. Ya, Mako. Semakin terpacu, ia mempercepat larinya dan melewati cahaya putih itu.

"Selamat datang, Avatar!" suara itu mengagetkannya tanpa peringatan. Bukankah ia dan Mako telah berhasil mengalahkan pemilik suara itu?

"Avatar Korra. Kehormatan buatku karena kau akan menyaksikan ritual mengesankan ini," lanjut pria yang ia ketahui bernama Amon itu. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, setelah melewati cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi kini ia berada di tepi jurang.

Pemandangan di dataran yang terpisahkan celah yang begitu jauh darinya sangat mengerikan. Ikki, Jinora, dan Meelo terbaring tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah. Tenzin, Pema, dan Lin Beifong sudah tak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong. Kedua orang tuanya, Asami dan Bolin juga tak kalah mengenaskannya.

"AMON!" teriaknya marah. Sepertinya semua orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik telah menjadi korban Amon. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat orang terakhir yang saat ini akan dieksekusi musuhnya itu. Orang itu... Mako!

Mako dalam posisi yang sangat tidak berdaya. Ia berlutut dengan tangan terikat di belakang. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Di belakang Mako berdirilah Amon dangan sederet pasukannya yang entah berjumlah berapa orang. Kobaran api di sekeliling mereka semakin menyala, menambah suasana panas yang saat ini sedang mengelilingi mereka.

"Nikmatilah ini, Avatar. Inilah pertunjukkan yang paling menarik... kematian dari orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai. Aku sengaja menyisakan kekasihmu untuk yang terakhir hahaha..."

Napas Korra memburu. Ia melancarkan tinju api dari kedua lengannya, berharap api merah menyala yang ia layangkan bisa mengenai Amon dan membakar pria itu. Namun usahanya seperti sia-sia saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana serangan apinya tidak mampu melewati celah jurang yang memisahkan mereka.

"Hahaha... jangan buang tenagamu, Avatar," ejek Amon, "saksikanlah kematian lelaki yang kau cintai." kemudian Amon memposisikan tangannya pada wajah Mako, bersiap untuk menarik kemampuan pengendalian api pria itu.

"TIDAK! MAKOOO..." teriaknya tidak terima. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas. Di depan sana setelah Amon menyelesaikan ritualnya, tiga orang prajurit maju dan menikam tubuh Mako dengan tiga bilah pedang mereka.

"MAKOOO!" Korra mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Mako. Tawa kepuasan Amon membahana mencapai telinganya. Lelaki kejam itu menghilang di balik kobaran lidah-lidah api bersama semua prajuritnya.

"Mako..." tubuh pria yang bernama Mako itu jatuh secara perlahan. Sangat pelan sampai-sampai Korra dapat melihat setiap perubahan sudut pergerakan tubuhnya dari balik air mata yang mengalir. Jika bisa diibartakan, maka mungkin inilah neraka dunia baginya.

"Mako... Mako... Mako..." isaknya sambil menjerit.

...

"Korra... Korra..." secara perlahan Pema menepuk pipi gadis yang sedang mengigau itu. "Korra..."

"Hhhh..." mata gadis yang dipanggil Korra terbuka. Secara rakus ia menghisap oksigen yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar Pema sambil mengelap keringat pada dahi Korra.

"Mako? Mana Mako?" tanya Korra tak sabaran.

"Mako di luar. Tenang Korra, demammu masih tinggi," kata Pema menenangkan.

"Mako... Mako..." pekiknya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Korra?" Mako yang muncul dari balik pintu segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Dengan brutal Korra memeluk pria tinggi itu.

"Tenangkan dia kemudian bujuk dia untuk beristirahat," kata Pema sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Korra, kau sakit," ujar Mako sambil menggendong Korra dan kembali menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Mimpiku sangat buruk," kata Korra saat Mako memakaikannya selimut.

"Itu hanya mimpi, mungkin akibat dari kau demam," timpal Mako sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata. Amon... Amo―"

"Amon sudah kalah dan dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Kalaupun dia kembali maka kita pasti dapat mengatasinya," potong Mako.

"Tapi..."

"Istirahatlah. Kau jatuh sakit setelah mengembalikan kemampuan pengendalian yang lain. Tak ada Amon di sini. Lihatlah, ini kamarmu dan ada aku. Orang tuamu, Bolin, dan yang lainnya ada di luar," kata Mako berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Tetap saja―"

"Korra! Tidurlah," titah pria itu tak sabaran. "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tidur," janjinya.

Korra menarik napas sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Kengerian tadi tampak sangat nyata untuknya. Tapi, tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau sekarang ia agak lega karena itu hanya mimpi.

"Kembalilah sehat segera," ucap Mako sambil mengecup dahi Korra. Gadis itu merasa lebih tenang karena sentuhan lelaki yang mengenakan syal merah itu. Tentu saja semua hanya mimpi. Dalam tidurnya Korra hanya berharap pada saat ia bangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy birthday Commander. Maaf ini telat ngasih fictnya udah gitu pendek pula =.=a

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
